


Two Weeks Together

by doesitreallyaccount



Category: Homestuck, One Direction (Band)
Genre: COVID-19, Love, M/M, Quarantine, Romance, Together Alone, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:47:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23141194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doesitreallyaccount/pseuds/doesitreallyaccount
Summary: In a stunning turn of events, Niall has been diagnosed with the coronavirus COVID-19 and is stuck in Quarantine for two weeks while he figures out what will happen.  Will he be forced to live in isolation, or can his band members help to save the day.....
Relationships: Niall Horan/Harry Styles
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Two Weeks Together

**Author's Note:**

  * For [my friend daniela](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=my+friend+daniela).



Niall wasn’t used to being alone. 

He’d been alone before but not for this long. 2 weeks? Nobody else? Not even a few nandos for his trouble. He didn’t know what he was going to do. (Authors Note: ugh isn’t it so cute that niall loves nandos)

To be completely fair it was maybe his fault that he was in quarantine. He’d been on his trip to Wuhan China to go visit his favorite local wet market, and had then decided to pop over to northern Italy for a quick visit to the most populous locations of the Lombardy region. And then he decided to maybe go see his friends in Iran, Spain and Germany as well just for fun. But all good things come to an end because now he was stuck in his apartment the UK. Great.

He was lucky though, before he had left he’d made a good choice to stock up on all the essentials. He’d bought surgical masks in bulk because he had been planning to make a cool fort and knew that they were easy to breathe through. The thing about blanket forts is they always restricted his air quality inside. But with masks he would certainly have been able to make a sick fort while breathing easy! So there was at least a bright side there :)

(authors note: do you guys think that masks would build a good fort? I think they would)

But other than his fort essentials and his overwhelming supply of toilet paper (a boys gotta stock up!) he was kind of at a loss for what to do. When he’d landed at London heathrow he was for some reason getting a LOT of space around him. No rushing fans today! And his manager didn’t come anywhere near him, just put him in the taxi and sent him home, saying to stay there for two weeks. “Quarantine” 

**_Did you lads know there’s a virus going around???_** Niall shot off a text to his buds in the old band. Louis had the group chat blocked and liam had managed to light his phone on fire last week though(authors note: liam WOULD), so it was mostly just a way to contact harry. 

Harry lived in the apartment downstairs, and normally niall would just go downstairs to say hi and maybe share some nandos but now? He wasn’t allowed to leave at ALL. This sucked!

**_Yes. H._** harry texted back after a few minutes. 

**_Wow that’s crazy_ niall replied. _Im stuck in my room right now! Its so lame. Something about “a risk to the general public” no idea what this is gonna mean for my album_** **_L ._ **

**_Not great. H_** _._ harry texted back. What a lad, niall thought to himself smiling.

**_Yea but its okay im gonna take this time to really catch up on homestuck! Im really into this character hearts boxcars. I think its so cool that he was Jon Egbarts sprite_ ** **_J hes a really good one. My favorite part of the story has definitely been all the explosions. Theyre sick!!! Have you read it lad??_ **

**_No I haven’t. Should i? H._ **

****

**_Yea! Its amazing. Wanna come upstairs and read it with me?_ **

**_Yes. I will come upstairs and read homestuck with u_ ** **_J H_ **

****

_Great!_ Thought niall. He went to open the door, and outside was Harry. He was wearing a full hazmat suit – normal, niall didn’t really always understand Harrys fashion sense – and he was holding flowers and a sign that said “Welcome home babe. I love you! Cant wait to spend these two weeks together in quarantine” – wait WHAT!

(Authors note: no wht! Harry niall is MINE!!!)

Then, suddenly, the mask was off and harry kissed niall on the lips. HARD. 

WHAT!!! Thought niall, as harry moved into the room and locked the door to the apartment

(authors note: what is going to happen I don tknow!!!!)

TO BE CONTINUED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Author's Note:**

> god thank you all SO MUCH for your suppoort xoxo like comment and subscrieb1! i am so excited to keep this fic going i have NO idea wahts gonna happen >:D or do i! 
> 
> gotta say im a bit miffed that Niall isnt dating ME tho!!! maybe we can make that change.


End file.
